


five times kissed.

by policeshark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policeshark/pseuds/policeshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is the king and Gavin is his servant and they're both completely and utterly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> From an ask meme on my Gavin blog! The Ryan I roleplay with answered the same prompt, so you should check that out if you want to see Ryan's POV: http://themadkingguy.tumblr.com/post/115570246261/five-times-kissed
> 
> Check out the original post here, too: http://vaviisms.tumblr.com/post/115591951886/five-times-kissed

**01.**

It happens in Ryan’s bedroom, after a day of secrets being told and lingering looks, desperate attempts to make things better - it’s unexpected, but welcome, and despite everything that Ryan had been through, everything that was going to happen, Gavin is determined to make sure he’s there for him. Lips clash together in an effort to find comfort, and for a moment everything just feels _right_. It isn’t just a kiss - it’s a promise. He’d be there for him, make sure he’s happy, make sure to keep their secret. He couldn’t possibly hate him for it.

**02.**

He definitely never expected to end up with a job in the castle. He’d been dreaming about the place since he was a boy, and even if being a servant isn’t the most exciting job you could have, it’s more than he ever could have hoped for. And he’s thankful that Ryan is the one who hired him. He’s thankful that he gets to spend all his time with Ryan. And despite all the sneaking around and hiding, he really couldn’t he happier. So he carefully pulls Ryan around the corner, away from prying eyes, and pulls him into a quick, chaste kiss.

Ryan frowns, lips quirking into an amused smile. “What was that for?”

“Nothing, just… wanted to thank you. For everything. Now get back to work before people get suspicious.”

**03.**

He won’t be blamed for any feelings of jealous that may or may not have arisen. The fact that Ryan would have to be married off one day had been nothing but a nagging thought in the back of his mind, easily pushed away in favour of unrealistic hopes of staying together forever. But a princess visiting the place is all it takes for the fact to hit him stone cold in the face. He watches them at dinner, watches her fawn over him - pretty little eyes batting their eyelashes every time he makes a comment, flirtatious laughter bubbling out of her far too many times for it to be an accident. He hates it. He hates _her_ , and despite the constant confirmations that Ryan doesn’t want anyone else but him, he can’t _help_ but feel jealous.

That night he finds himself unable to sleep, unable to stop replaying the princesses actions in his mind. And the more he thinks about it, the more distorted the memory comes, and soon he imagines Ryan laughing along with her, flirting back, gently reaching out to hold her hand —- he can’t sleep, so he rolls out of bed and makes his way to Ryan’s room. He crawls under the covers and wakes the other in the process, who allows him to curl up in his arms.

“What’s wrong, Gav?” It’s a hushed whisper, soft and full of concern. The tone of voice is enough for Gavin to dissolve into sobs.

“Please don’t get married to someone else.”

Ryan frowns and presses a kiss to his forehead. “You’re the only one I want to marry, Gavin, I promise.” He shifts position so their lips meet, and it’s enough to dull the servants worries for one night.

Reluctantly, he removes himself from the bed, mumbling out a soft apology for waking him and wiping away tears before leaving the room. He promptly finds himself face to tear-stained face with the princess, and that’s when everything goes wrong.

**04.**

Waking up to Ryan laying next to him is a rare but beautiful sight and leaves him wishing it could happen all the time. Months of cold glares and awkward silences are forgotten in an instant, and he smile softly. God, he’d missed him. They’d both been so _stupid_ about this whole princess situation, but waking up to the king smiling down at him makes it all worthwhile. He’d do anything to see that smile.

“Good morning.” His voice is thick with sleep as he reaches up to comb through Ryan’s hair, dopey grin on his face. He pulls him down into a deep kiss before pulling the blankets over them and curling up into the king’s chest, deciding that he couldn’t possibly get any happier than he is right now.

**05.**

He does his best not to cry, but he can’t help it - before he’s even _answered_ the tear are rolling down his cheeks, and it takes a few seconds to even string a few words together. Ryan looks half hopeful and half doubtful, restlessly waiting for a reply. Gavin can tell he’s been stressing about this. He’s surprised he even managed to keep it together - Gavin _clearly_ isn’t capable of such a feat. He swallows down his tears and pulls Ryan into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and clinging on for dear life. He’s half aware of people watching them, but he can’t bring himself to care. This is the happiest moment of his life.

Eventually they break apart, and Ryan is beaming, letting out a soft laugh at Gavin’s tear-stained face. “I’ll take that as a yes, then?”

Gavin grins, planting another quick kiss on the king’s lips. “Yes, you idiot. Of _course_ I’ll marry you.”


End file.
